


warmth in leaf-bare

by My_Yawning_Grave



Series: Warriors ships and pairings [7]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cute, Dark wants to cuddle with his "friend", Darkstripe is trying to steal Goldenflowers man, Darkstripe is very gay, Lazy - Freeform, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tiger is probably very bi, Tiger: guys is it gay to cuddle with your friend?, might delete this later, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Yawning_Grave/pseuds/My_Yawning_Grave
Summary: Tigerclaw's flank raised up and down with each breath, the tabby fur was puffed up against the cold.Darkstripe bites his lip, that tabby pelt looked so fluffy and warm like a dark cloud.
Relationships: Darkstripe/Tigerclaw (Warriors)
Series: Warriors ships and pairings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653238
Kudos: 19





	warmth in leaf-bare

The wind blows into the warrior's den sending a chill over Darkstripes spine making the fur stand on end.  
The Leaf-bare winds are growing stronger, it won't be long until the first snowfalls, Darkstripe dreaded the thought of it, his short fur won't keep him warm when the ground is covered in white fluff.

The dark grey tabby tucked his paws under his belly, his fur puffed out as he tried to go back to sleep.

Sleep didn't welcome him, frustration clawed his belly. Opening his eyes to glare at the snoring warriors around him.

Eyes landing on a large, fluffy pelt and Darkstripe's glare fell into a warm gaze.  
Tigerclaw's flank raised up and down with each breath, the tabby fur was puffed up against the cold.  
Darkstripe bites his lip, that tabby pelt looked so fluffy and warm like a dark cloud.

An idea, Darkstripe tossed it around in his mind, there is no real harm to it, if Tigerclaw wakes up and is annoyed with it Darkstripe can just move... besides it wouldn't be the first time they cuddled.

One last look around the den, with glee he noticed Goldenflower isn't here.  
The dark grey got up from his nest, the moss crinkling invitingly, avoided the sleeping warriors limps and tails hanging out of their nests.

Being now in front of the dark tabby, his pelt looking black in the night-time. He glared metaphorical holes into his friends flank.

Paw placed on the moss as Darkstripe tried to subtly slid against Tigerclaw's belly, the dark tom relished the soft feeling of fur on fur. He placed his muzzle on the tabbies fluffy chest, gave it a lick, and nuzzled farther into it, his paws gently laying on his friends flank.

Sleep is very welcoming right now, lulled to a sleepy haze with his friend's warmth and scent. Darkstripe breathed out a content sigh.

"What are you doing?"

The grey tom eyes snapped open, looking sheepish into Tigerclaw's open eyes, glaring down on him "err got cold" it came out as a question, the grey tom give him an awkward smile, it fell when Tigerclaw glare sharpened, deciding maybe this is the time to retreat, Darkstripe attempted to get up.

A heavy paw held him down in his spot. Darkstripe looked at it and then back to his friend "I could go if you want" he didn't want to, Tigerclaw was so warm but of his friend wanted that-

"stay" a simple command probably would have been sterner if it wasn't for the sleepy tone and a yawned that escaped Tigerclaw's jaws, the dark tabby laid his head on the moss, looking at Darkstripe like he expected something, the warrior blinked surprised before eagerly snuggling up against his friend, happy and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really lazy vblekfdblfkdcb  
> don't take it too seriously


End file.
